Shrimp, Steak, and Cheesecake
by AntarcticIcicle
Summary: Everyone knows Jack Frost as the prankster in the family of Guardians, right? Jack had no clue about what was coming next when the two newest Guardians came along. Riley, the Guardian of Courage and Dara, the Guardian of Kindness, team up and pull pranks on the mischievious winter spirit himself, as well as a couple of the other Guardians. A fun collection of one-shots!
1. Pink is Totally Your Color

**Hi there everyone! Me and my friend GuardianOfCourage471 are collaborating on some fun oneshots for you guys, and we hope that you enjoy them as much as we love writing them!**

Riley and Dara were planning something. Jack knew it. But what he didnt know was that they were gonna pull a prank. Not just a prank, but the best prank ever pulled. With the help of trusty ol' Bunnymund, of course.

"Hey, Bunny!" Riley called out to the fluffy creature. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Aye you Ankle-biters! What brings the Guardian of Courage and the Guardian of Kindness to the Warren?" Bunnymund asked. Dara trotted to Bunny and gave him a quick scratch behind the ear. The two female Guardians gave each other a devious look before answering Bunny simultaneously.

"We're gonna pull a prank on the Guardian of Fun."

Bunnymunds smile spread ear to ear. He knew these girls, and he knew the prank would be good.

"Can we borrow some of your pink dye? Its gonna go to good use, trust me." Dara winked at Riley. Oh, good use _indeed_. Bunnymund hopped out for a quick second, then came back with a bucket of pink liquid.

"Be sneaky. Take pictures for me when your done." Bunny smiled mischievously at the girls before they left.

This was gonna be fun.

Riley and Dara waited till after Jack had fallen asleep to complete their plan. Dara grabbed the bucket of pink dye from Bunnymund and the two snuck into Jack's room. Riley quietly and carefully lifted Jack's head off his pillow and strategically brought him up to a sitting position. The Guardian of Kindness opened the dye bucket and with a paintbrush, started to paint the silvery white hair a neon pink. She had to hold back a giggle now and then, but finally, everything was dry and Jack's hair was successfully a new color. Riley snapped a couple pictures for Bunnymund. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the girls quietly left the room.

Jack Frost awoke to the sounds of shouting, seemingly coming from Riley's room. Curiosity gathered inside him as he rubbed his eyes and made his way to the distant yells.

"I met him first!" Jack heard as he quietly opened the door to the girl's room.

"Oh yeah? Well he kissed me first!" Dara crossed her arms, glaring at her best friend.

"Whatever! You're just saying that! I know he loves me, and I can prove it!" Riley glared back.

"Sure you can! You know that he loves me more!" Dara yelled.

Jack decided it was time to step in. "Whoa, girls. Tell me, who is this guy you're fighting over?" he grinned mischievously.  
Riley and Dara looked at Jack, trying to hide their laughs. To do so, they both blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

"You," Dara whispered. Jack's eyes widened. '_They were talking about...ME?!_' he thought.

"She started it." Riley pointed at Dara accusingly.

"I did NOT! She did!" She exclaimed, pointing back at Riley.

Jack slapped a hand against his forehead.

The two girls said shouted some other stuff at each other before they both yelled simultaneously, "WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ONLY LOVE HIM FOR HIS PINK HAIR!"

"Pink hair?" Jack brought a hand up to his head. "I do NOT have pink hair!"

"Um...you might wanna check again!" Dara said, sulking.

Jack hesitantly went into the girl's bathroom and shrieked—like a little girl!

Riley and Dara dropped the acts and started giggling madly.

"YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK! NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! BUT IT IS! ARGH!"

That was it for the giggling. The girls were on the floor, laughing loudly now.

"Ohhh...I'm gonna get you girls for this." Jack hissed. The two female Guardians lifted themselves off the floor and brushed off their clothes.

"And how will you manage to do that?" Riley crossed her arms. Jack smirked, a plan forming. He leaned in and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Thats how." He whispered before leaving the room to wash his hair.

"Best. Prank. EVER." Riley breathed.

"Indeed, Worthy Friend. Indeed."

**Please, tell us your thoughts on how we did! There's more of this coming soon, so while you wait, please please please review!  
We authors live off reviews. ;)**


	2. Flaming Cookies of Death

**Hello hello everyone! Thank you ALL for your amazing reviews! Me and GuardianOfCourage471 were so happy! We plan to update once or twice a day, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again, and here is another prank! :D **

"Hmm. You know what we've never talked about, Ri -Ri?" Dara asked, flipping through one of North's recipe book.

"What have we never talked about?" Riley asked, looking through North's _other _recipe book.

"What kinds of food we don't like," Dara laughed.

"Oh dang. How did we never get to that?" Riley giggled.

"I dunno. The food that I hate is zucchini. Blech!"

"Oh Dara..." Riley giggled. "I don't like chili peppers...those things are _spicy!" _

Dara's eyes lit up. "Idea!"

"What?"

Chili peppers plus cookies equals perfect prank!" Dara smirked, shutting the book. "I'll tell you all the deets!" She cupped her mouth over Riley's ear, whispering her plan. After she was done, an evil grin crept up onto both of their faces.

The two female Guardians made their way to North's kitchen, where they found elves greedily chomping on fresh cookies.

"What are we gonna give them after they make the cookies?" Dara whispered.

"This!" Riley skipped over to North's fridge, which was secured with a lock so the elves wouldn't get in and drink all the eggnog. She quietly undid the lock, grinning when she heard the soft _click. _She grabbed the smallest carton and then shut the fridge.

"Okay Mr. Pointy Heads!" Riley said sweetly. The elves immediately fixed their gazes on her. "If you make me and Dara a good batch of cookies and don't eat _any _of them, we'll give you this!" she held the carton in front of them.

The elves nodded furiously, jumping into action.

Riley trotted over to Dara. "Done." she grinned.

"Nice job!"

Dara ran through the workshop, Riley on her heels. When they reached the doors, Dara jumped out the window calling, "Wind, take me to Mexico!"

Riley felt her wings sprout from her back and soon, she was racing her best friend to Mexico.

They reached a market, with many vegetable stands. "We need the super super spicy ones," Riley reminded.

"I know I know! Come on, I think I see them!" she darted through the crowds, wincing just a little when the people passed through her. She finally got to the stand, and they both grabbed baskets and filled them all the way. Leaving a couple of coins on the stand, they flew off once more.

Minutes later, they arrived at the North Pole. Avoiding the yetis so that they wouldn't get suspicious, they traveled to the kitchen where a plate of perfect cookies were standing. Elves encircled the plate, proud looks on their tiny faces. Riley giggled and placed the eggnog on the other counter, so they wouldn't bother the girls as they squirted the juice onto the cookies.

Dara picked up a cookie and a chili pepper carefully squishing the food and watching the juice drip down and soak the cookie. "Perfect!"

It took at least thirty- five minutes till they were done, and when they were, their hands were tinted pink.

Riley and Dara took turns washing their hands.

"Ready to give them to the Guardians?" Dara asked, drying her hands with a towel.

"Of course. I even brought a camera!" Riley patted her pocket.

Dara grabbed the tray and they were soon on their way to deliver the "sweet" present.

Riley easily spotted Sandman, who was giving dreams to the other side of the world. "Sandy!" Riley called, flying closer to him.

Sanderson turned to them, waving.

"We made you some cookies!" Dara exclaimed, holding out one.

Sandman absolutely loved sweets, he had a big sweet tooth, like Jack. He gratefully took the cookie, and took a huge bite out of it.

Riley readied her camera.

Multiple signs appeared above his head. First it was a thumbs up, then an exclamation point, then a ton of exclamation points, then a fire. He panted, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

_Snap_! Went Riley's camera.

"I'm sorry, that was too funny!" Riley giggled as she showed the picture she took to Dara on the flight back to the Pole.

"Agreed! Its a good thing we brought him some water, too. Sandy isn't too bad... But Jack isnt getting any agua today!" The Guardian of Kindness chuckled.

"I cant wait to see the look on Jacks face...Hot and cold dont go too well together..." She smirked. They both knew what happened when hot mixed with cold. Science was on their side this time.

"Hello, Hello!" Riley greeted as the two walked into the main room.

"We have cookies!" Dara shouted enthusiastically. Norths face lit up at the mention of his favorite snack. The girls gave North, Bunnymund, and Jack each a cookie. North was the first to take a bite.

"Mmm! You children did very well on cookies! I like the spicy touch. Good job, keep up good work!" He smiled and patted their backs before running off with two more cookies.

...

Well, that was unexpected.

Bunnymund and Jack both began chewing. Suddenly, Bunny's face turned bright red.

"Crikey! What in blimey did you put in these blasted cookies?! I hope you like carrots!" He shouted, hopping off madly, holding his stomach. They assumed he was going to the restroom. Lastly, they looked at Jacks expression. He was frozen for a moment.

"...WHA DITH YOU PUT IN THOSE COOHES?! I CAHN FEEL MY TOUHNGE!" Jack gasped and began furiously scrubbing at his tongue, which had started to steam. Riley snapped her picture of Jack and scrolled through, looking at all the Guardians faces before realizing they were missing one.

Tooth.

As if on cue, the Hummingbird- Human hybrid flew through the room.

"Good day Tooth! Care for a cookie?!" Dara asked, holding out one of the treats. She glanced at Jack's steaming tongue and warily eyed the cookie.

"Oh..Well, I'm good thanks. Sugar isn't good for your teeth." Toothiana smiled politely and gently pushed the cookie away. She flew off in an instant.

"WAHER! WAHER!" Jack screamed, running around and flailing his arms in the air. The girls laughed.

"Sorry, Jackson. No agua for you!" Riley winked, quoting Dara. They smiled and left to their room, which they shared.

"Hey, Dara?" Riley asked.

"Mhmm?" She hummed thoughtfully.

"How come I'm always the camera girl?"

**Once again, thank you all SO much for reviewing! We hope you like this little prank! We're taking requests, so if you have a random idea feel free to tell us in the reviews!**


	3. Manly Butterfly

**hey y'all! Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes us happy! :D These next 2 oneshots are going to be focusing on Jack, but then we'll for sure get to the other Guardians after these :3 Again, thank you all for the great reviews and now, enjoy this oneshot! **

"Come on Jack! You promised!" Dara whined, tugging at the winter spirit's sleeve.

"Do I really have to?" Jack Frost protested.

"You lost the bet! You gotta do this," she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Jack smirked and ruffled Dara's hair before entering the so called "Makeover room". He sat down in the chair, awaiting his fate.

Dara grabbed case after case of blue makeup; from lipstick and mascara to eye shadow and lip liner.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jack muttered, stunned by all the variety.

Bunny made a bet, complete with "rewards". The bet was if Jack could beat Bunny in a race, and obviously, he didn't win. If Bunny lost, he would've had to streak his fur with rainbow dye for two days, as well as curl it. If Jack lost, he would have to have a makeover done by Dara, whatever _that _was. During the race, Dara and Riley were hunched over some sort of book the whole time, and they wouldn't reveal what they chose to do to Jack, until now.

"Okay Jack, now close your eyes!" Dara squealed.

"Mate, this is gonna be good," Bunny chuckled, leaning against the doorway with his furry arms crossed.

Jack glared at Bunny for a couple of seconds before obeying the female Guardian's command.

Dara immediately whisked out five different shades of blue face powder. Choosing the one that would match his hoodie the best, she opened it up and used the brush to sprinkle it all over his face.

As soon as the brush swept over Jack's nose, he started to sputter and tried to wipe it off.

"Ah, ah,ah, that's a no no Jack!" Dara scolded, swatting his hands away.

After that was finished, she pulled out multiple eye shadows. She easily did the first layer on his eyelid, making a small swirl to finish it off. Dara used many other shades of blue, as well as some white, and surprisingly, some black as well.

"Hmm, okay. Now for the lipstick!" she exclaimed, plucking a vibrant shade of aqua from her stash.

Jack's eyes shot open. "What?! No! No, no, no lipstick!" he said, trying to scoot back.

"Jack." Dara narrowed her eyes. "Either the lipstick, or the mascara."

Oh for heavens sakes, Jack didn't want either! Mascara sounded scary...did it go on your ears or something? The only thing he knew the name of was lipstick. It was some sort of sticky, nasty tasting stuff that went on your lips.

"Lipstick!" he squeaked.

Dara nodded, a smirk appearing on her face. She undid the cap, twisting the bottom so that the aqua blue stick rose up from it's plastic cavern.

Jack clenched the chair handles in fear. He could handle powder—I mean, it was _powder. _What can powder do to harm you? But lipstick? Lipstick made Jack a bit uncomfortable. It was just...it was just too...too _girly._

He felt the weird substance on his mouth, going from side to side till Dara said, "Now rub your lips together,"

"Wha?" he asked, fearful of closing his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Like this," she gave an example.

"Oh. Ohay," He hesitantly rubbed his lips together, the slime spreading everywhere. He crinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Oh Crikey, I need a camera!" Bunny had a paw covering his obvious grin.

"Someone needed a camera?" Riley asked, her head appearing in the doorway. Before anyone could respond, she fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Oh...oh Jack! Oh my gosh! T that's amazing Dara!"

Bunny saw the camera in Riley's hands and quickly took it, snapping a photo of Jack's "lovely" face.

"Well, Jack," Dara said, placing her hands on her hips. "Looks like my work here is done!"

Jack glared at the two in the doorway before climbing hastily out of the chair and making his way to the mirror. "I LOOK AWFUL!" he exclaimed, jumping back.

His face was a light blue, covered in at least a hundred shades of blue swirls around his forehead and chin and cheeks. What stood out was the black line on his nose, and two antennae on his forehead. Was he some sort of...butterfly? That had to be it.

"A butterfly? Seriously?! You made me a butterfly?!" he cried.

"Oh come on, Jack. Man up and be a tough butterfly!" Dara giggled. Jack turned and looked at Dara with a dull expression.

"I've never heard of anything like a tough butterfly before."

"You learn new stuff every day!" Riley smiled.

Jack then frowned. "How long do I have to wear this...?"

"The rest of the day. It'll teach you a lesson am about what we ladies have to do," Dara laughed, punching him playfully on the arm.

Jack "harrumphed" and grabbed his staff, crossed his arms, and walked towards the door.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting this young lady home?" Bunny pretended to take off a top hat and bowed.

Jack scowled. "Shut up, Bunny."

**This was really funny to write! We hope you like it, and while you wait for the next update, could you review? Pretty please? :) **


	4. Everyone Loves A Good Pedicure!

**Oh my word, thank you all so much for the reviews! :D We love every one of them! This is another one about Jack, but if you'll be patient till tomorrow, one for Bunny should be up soon. :)**

**I have forgotten to do this, but me and my friend do not own Rise of the Guardians! **

**Enjoy this next prank! :3**

Okay, that was it. Riley had just about had it.

Jack had been pulling pranks on her ALL DAY. One prank from the mischievous Winter Spirit was fine, but 13?! Did he not think he tortured the poor girl enough?!

During dinner, Riley took a sly glance at Jack before leaning over to whisper to her friend and fellow Guardian, Dara.

"I'm getting sick of his constant shenanigans..." She muttered. Dara nodded slightly in agreement. He hadn't played any pranks on Dara, but the Guardian of Kindness could tell it was starting to tick Riley off. Big time.

Riley, being the Guardian of Courage, had the brave idea to prank the big dope back. But how? Taking one glance at Jack, from his head to his toes, she stopped.

Toes.

Snickering, she got up and put her dinner plate in the sink.

"Who else is done?"

All the other Guardians raised their hands. Riley went around and picked up all their plates, but not before sending Jack a lowly glare as she lifted his plate. Jackson, the idiot he was, used his staff to knock the dishes over in her hand, sending all the leftovers on top of her and the floor.

"Whoops?" He smiled, faking innocence. She looked at him, shocked, before that shock was replaced with anger.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, JACK! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Riley yelled, face to face with the Winter Spirit. He was startled by her outburst. Before he could say anything, she scurried off to her room, Dara following behind.

"I swear to Manny, Mate. If you made that little girl cry..." Bunnymund stood up from his seat and balled his fists. Dara and Riley were like his little sisters. Jack backed up from the bunny.

"Relax, its just our thing. I play pranks on her and she pretends to get mad at me." He shrugged. Now Bunnymund was furious.

"SHE WASN'T PRETENDING, YA GIT!" He bellowed before escaping off to the Warren. North, Sandy, and Tooth sighed, rubbing their foreheads.

What did Jack just do?

"I...What did I do?" Riley sighed before collapsing on her bed. Dara walked over and sat at the edge.

"Nothing. More so, what will you do? I know that face you had when you were looking at him. You have a plan." She stated. Riley giggled a little.

"I'm gonna paint his toenails."

The silence lasted for no more than a good 10 seconds before Dara burst out laughing just imagining the look on his face.

"Now, lets see, what color would you recommend?" Riley asked, skimming her shelves that were filled with nail polish.

"How about...Something bright?" Dara suggested. Riley turned back to her shelf and picked up a neon yellow bottle, and a vibrant orange for the accent.

"Perfect." She snickered.

That boy wouldn't know what hit him.

"Alright, ya little ankle biter. The fridge is asleep." Bunnymund whispered as he entered Rileys room. She nodded at him. He was just about to leave before she stopped him.

"Thank you for caring about me so much." She smiled as she crushed him in a big hug. Who knew the big, rough, tough bunny could be a softy?

"Awh, its nothing eggshell. Just know, that if Frost ever gets on your nerves again "

"I got it." Riley chuckled. Bunnymund hopped out of her room quietly. She plucked the nail polish from her desk and tip toed to Jack's room. Riley quietly opened the door and sat at the bottom of the bed. Every once in awhile, Jack would let out a soft snore, but other than that, he was fast asleep. She brushed off the extra nail polish on the edge of the container and began to paint his toenails neon yellow. After the yellow had dried, she painted little flowers on top. The Guardian of Courage stood up and admired her work.

"Yikes. Yellow and orange are not your color." She giggled. Jack stirred at the noise, causing her to flinch.

"No...no, not the mangoes..." He muttered, still napping. Riley quietly made her way out of his room.

"Mangoes?" She questioned herself, shaking her head and smiling. The female knew she would need her camera when he woke up.

The Winter Spirit awoke without noticing his toenails. He knew he needed to apologize to Riley for yesterday. He made his way to her room and knocked swiftly on her door with his staff.

"Come in!" A muffled voice replied. Jack took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Aww, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. Have a good rest?" She greeted, tilting her head slightly. Jack hated when she called him that. But what troubled him more was that she didn't seem upset.

"Uhm...I slept good thanks..." He answered warily.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for ye —WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY TOES?!" Jack screamed, jumping up from the bed. Quickly snapping a picture, Riley couldn't control her laughter as she fell to the wooden flooring. Jack glanced at the neon yellow nail polish bottle on her nightstand. Still sprawled out on the floor, Jack glared at the Guardian.

"Thats NOT funny." He growled. Riley stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, come on Frost! Everyone loves a nice pedicure!"

**Hehe :) Thank you for reading—it means a lot! Now maybe you could do another favor and review? It would make our day! Thanks again! **

**Oh, and if you like these oneshots, you might want to check out some of our other stories, like "Let It Snow" (written by GuardianOfCourage471) or "The Will of the Wisp" (by me ;) ). **

**Peace out! :D**


	5. Curly Bunny

**Hey hey hey! How you all doing? Here is a prank that the girls play on Bunny, it's really funny! XD There may or may not be a sequel after this, but we hope there will be! **

**EnjoY! **

**Oh, and neither me or my friend own Rise of the Guardians :P**

"Dara, you know, we've never asked the Prankster himself to help us with one of our pranks." Riley stated, looking up from the book she was reading.

"...Actually, your right. Probably because all of our pranks have to do with him. But we could ask him if he wants to plan one with us." Dara shrugged and tossed a rubber ball against the wall, having it rebound back to her hand over and over.

"I think it would be fun!" She giggled, sitting up in her bed.

"Because you have a crush on him." The Guardian of Kindness chuckled.

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"But you do too!" Riley stated. Dara's cheeks went pink.

"...Point taken."

"Exactly. Now, anyways, putting that aside, who should we prank?" Riley asked. Dara tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well...I've always wanted to curl Bunnymund's fur..." Dara snickered. The two gave each other a mischievous smile.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's go find Jack." Riley got up and grabbed Dara's hand, running down the hallways, taking a couple twists and turns until they reached the main room.

"JACK!" They shouted. Suddenly, two bright blue eyes were in front of their faces.

"Someone call my name?" He chuckled, landing back on the ground softly. The girls winked at each other.

"Do you wanna help us pull a prank on Bunnymund?" Dara asked quietly. Bunnymund had great hearing, and who knows if he could be in the workshop. Jack raised an eyebrow questionably.

"We're going to curl his fur." Riley informed him. A devious grin spread across his face. He put his staff over his shoulder and nodded.

"I'm in."

The girls squealed excitedly and ran off towards their bathroom, where they kept a huge bucket that was full to the brim of curlers.

That night, Jack showed them his special shortcut to the Warren. They found Bunnymund sleeping by one of his rivers of dye.

"Okay so we're gonna put them here..." Jack whispered, pointing to Bunny's cheek fur. Dara and Riley both grabbed a curler and wrapped his fur around it. Jack showed them the places on Bunny's chest, arms, and they were even able to do a part of his tail! With everything all set, they stood up and admired their work. Everything was perfectly in place—all they had to do now was wait till the kangaroo woke up!

The three hid behind the Sentennial eggs that were guarding the Warren. It was about four in the morning when Bunny started to stir. His eyes opened halfway, and he started to itch at the places the curlers were. His eyes then shot open.

"CRIKEY!" he scrambled to his feet. "Curlers, mate? Why the bloody 'eck are there curlers in my fur?!"

Dara and Riley both had to suppress their giggles as Bunny took the curlers out. His fur was now in spirals! Bunnymund mumbled a couple inappropriate words under his breath as he fumbled to unhook the barrels.

"I swear, Jack, if your 'ere..." He growled. Bunny hopped over to a crystal -clear lake to wash his face.

"AH! B -BUT MY FUR, IT -ITS! AGHHHH!" Bunnymund bellowed, tugging on his curly cheek fur. The three tricksters began laughing loudly from behind the guards.

"Ohhhh I wish I had a camera right now..." Jack smirked. Riley tapped his shoulder and handed him her camera.

"I was in Girlscouts when I was young. Always gotta be prepared!" She laughed. Jack pressed down on the button of the device, capturing a picture of the curly Kangaroo.

"YOU THREE!" Bunnymund yelled, hop stomping to the eggs. The giant stones moved out of the way, revealing the three Guardians leaning over the camera, looking up at him like a deer in headlights.

"Uhm, hey Bunny! You look great! Uh, gotta bounce!" Jack waved a quick goodbye as the three flew through the cavern.

"He's gonna get us back..." Dara mumbled. Jack chuckled and shook his head. The flying girls looked over at him, both of them raising an eyebrow.

"No he won't. Bunnymund isn't as awesome at pranks as we are."

**Soooooo, how did you like it? Like always, please review, it makes us happy! :D **

**And, if you have any good prank ideas, feel free to tell us in reviews!**

**Peace out! **


	6. A VERY formal dinner

**Hey there! Welcome back to "Shrimp, Steak, and Cheesecake"! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are filled with awesomeness. Anyways, GuardianOfCourage and I give tons of credit to Sandygirl55 because she gave us the idea for this oneshot :) **

**We do not own Rise of the Guardians. Yet. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Tooth, you got a minute?" Jack asked, flying over to the platform Tooth was on.

"Sure, Jack. Whats on your mind?" She asked, putting a tooth case in a slot before turning to him.

"I was wondering if you and Sandy could help me set up some sort of dinner at North's place. I want to treat Dara and Riley." Jack shrugged, a faint pink covering his pale cheeks.

"Awwhhh! Does Jackie -Wackie have a crushie -wushy?!" Tooth gushed. Jack shot a glare at her.

"Do not."

"Okay, okay. I'll ask Sandy. Does North know?" The Guardian of Memories sent a few of her helpers to gather teeth in specific places around the globe.

"Of course." Jack answered.

"What about Bunnymund?"

Jack felt himself tense up a little. Should he tell that old kangaroo? He might be able to help...

"No, but can you let him know please?" Jack sighed. Tooth nodded. And with that, he was off.

"Frost, you might wanna dress up a bit. Seems like tha' right time. I'm sure North's gotta suit you could put on." Bunnymund inquired. Jack mumbled quietly under his breath.

"Bunnymund might be right, Jack. I'll go ask North for one." Tooth flapped her wings and quickly flew off to Norths office.

"So mate, when did ya' start takin' interest in the gals?" Bunny asked, smirking. Jacks face grew heated.

"I dont have interest in them..." He muttered. Sandy walked over to Jack and gave him a thumbs up.

"You delivered the envelopes? Great! Thanks little man." The Winter Spirit beamed.

"Jackkkk~" Tooth giggled, handing a suit to him.

"Oh, frostbite." He growled, taking the suit from her dainty hands. Jack stalked off to his room to change. As he was leaving, looking quite sharp, he spotted Riley walking down the hallway with a book and some hot chocolate. He froze in his spot.

"Oh, hey Frost! What's—whoa. You look...Nice?" She nearly choked on her drink as she studied his tuxedo.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"Whats the occasion?"

Jack racked his brain for something to say.

"North gave it to me for Christmas. I was just trying it on." He sighed mentally at his lame excuse.

"...Christmas is in 8 months..." Riley giggled as Jack slapped himself on the forehead.

"You know, it's fine. If you don't wanna tell me, that's alright. You look very handsome, by the way." She smiled and continued walking down the hall to her and Dara's room. Once she went inside, Jack let out a breath of relief.

"That was close."

"Dara! You'll never believe what Jack was wearing!" Riley burst through the bedroom door.

"What was he wearing?" Dara asked, a bit surprised.

"A tuxedo!"

"What?! He never wears stuff like that!" Dara exclaimed.

"I know! Maybe he's gonna take one of us out," she giggled.

"Maybe, because I also found this invitation on the desk!" Dara pulled it out of her pocket, showing it to Riley.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Open it! Open it!" Riley bounced on the bed.  
Dara tore the envelope open, and opened the small invitation. It read,

_You are both invited to a formal dinner in the dining room at 7:00 P.M. with Jackson Overland __Frost._

Both of the girls squealed.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! He's taking us out to dinner!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah! And that's in three hours!" Dara jumped up. "We gotta get ready!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about this dress..." Riley muttered, spinning around.

"I think it looks great! I'm just not sure about my hair..." Dara said.

"I think your hair should be braided. It would look really pretty," Riley glanced at her friend.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Dara giggled. "I think you should try that other orange dress if that one isn't working for you."

"Oh! I remember that one! I do like that one much better..." Riley skipped over to her closet and pulled out the orange, shin length, sparkly, one strap dress. She put it on. "There we go!"

Riley's long brown hair was brought up into a fancy bun, along with a braid crown. Dara's dress was the same length as her friends, but a deep blue and was empire waist style.

Once the girls were finished, it was five minutes till seven.

"I wonder what's gonna happen!" Dara said, sitting down on the bed.

"I bet this is why Jack was wearing a tuxedo," Riley laughed.

"Totally!"

Riley and Dara could barely contain their excitement as the clock struck seven o' clock. They left their room and made their way to the big, main dining room.

There was a frosted tablecloth covering The table, and little ornaments hanging along the doorway. A grand ice chandelier hung in the middle of the table, and sitting on the opposite side of two chairs(Which were obviously for the girls), was Jack Frost. He was dressed in his tuxedo from North.

"Hello Ladies." Jack swiftly got out of his seat and held out his arms for the girls. They gave each other odd looks, but both grasped his arm anyway. Once they reached the table, Jack pulled out the chairs for them.

"Thank you." They said simultaneously before slipping into their seats. Once Jack got to his seat, Riley couldn't take it anymore. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So uhm...Why are we here?"

""I thought it was a nice night to treat my two favorite girls to dinner." Jack smirked.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!*

The two female Guardians looked at each other with wide eyes before turning to Jack. "Jack was that —"

"N -No no no! I swear that wasn't me!"

*PFFFFFFTTTTT!*

"Jack..." Dara started, giggling in her palm. Jack was so red, he put the word 'blush' to shame.

"It's not me!" He defended. The girls were giggling madly now.

But Jack could hear a chuckle that wasn't coming from a girl.

"BUNNY!" The spirit yelled. Bunnymund came out from behind one of the long drapes and pulled it over, revealing a fart machine. He grinned widely.

"'Ello mate. Hows the dinner going?" Bunnymund smirked.

"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Jack shouted, lunging his staff at Bunnymund, sending a wave of frost to cover him.

"Crikey! Ahaha it's COLD!"

"Ooooohhhh dear..." Dara giggled.

**Hope you liked this one! We had lots of fun doing it :3 Please review too, we live off reviews. **

**Oh, and if you have a prank idea, feel free to tell us! **

**Peace out! :D**


End file.
